Bleach Character x Reader One-Shots
by mrs.portgasdace
Summary: Haven't you ever dreamed of being in a whimsical romance with a Bleach Character! Imagine having their arms around you, kissing their luscious lips, or bearing their child! Now your dreams can be realized with just a request! Just tell me what character you're desperately in love with and I'll work my magic to bring you dreams to life.


p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"Hey guys, Mrs. Portgas D. Ace here with a set of Byakuya x Reader one shots. I'll continue any of these that you guys like the most so please leave a review at which one shot is your favorite! Thank you for reading and I hope you like!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"Photo Shoot-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Turn your head a bit to the left!" The set director called as the cameras flashed and lights blinked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI gazed into the camera lens, holding my body still and my smile in place. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay, serious face now," he said, "Bend down a bit"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI tip my head down a bit and drop the smile, gazing deeply into the camera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe director nodded and called for a break. I step off the set and sat down in my chair, pulling a robe over my shoulders. The set assistants fixed up the set of a beach in Hawaii while some make-up artists fixed my blush and lipstick before the next shoot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Here, change into this," the wardrobe manager said, handing me a garment bag, "Your next shoot will be themed Mardi Gras for our March issue"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI nodded and left to get change. Quickly, I peeked into the garment bag and saw a flash of purple, yellow, and green. I cringed. The colors just didn't match my skin tone, but oh well. The wardrobe manager knows what she's doing. As I gazed into the bag, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. Suddenly, I bumped head first into something tall. I gasped and looked up sheepishly into the eyes of my manager, Byakuya Kuchiki. He had his usual straight face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're going to be late," He said curtly, walking on towards the set./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI frowned at his unfriendly mannered, but inside my heart fluttered like a baby bird. His cool blue-gray eyes looking deep into my soul, his long black hair flitting about in the breeze, his slim figure brushing against mine, his firm hands holding my shoulders, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He was handsome in beautiful kind of way and stood out of the crowd like a cherry blossom amidst roses. I was in love with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShaking my head, I hurried to the changing room. Once inside, I locked the door behind me and quickly slipped out of the bikini and into the gaudy Mardi Gras outfit. It was a sequined bra and a sheer panty with more sequins and a see-through skirt that tumbled down gracefully to my ankles. I slipped them on and headed back to the studio as quickly as I could. It was hard to hurry in the skirt but I did the best I could. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh good, you're back," Byakuya said, his hand on my shoulder, "The crews almost ready for the shoot, they're just setting up the set"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI nodded my head and smiled at him in an attempt to be friendly, but he wasn't' looking at me anymore. I sighed as my heart fell. The set director motioned us over to start shooting. The set assistants gently moved me onto the set, a Mardi Gras themed scene with a pole at the center. I swallowed, scared of what this shoot would be about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay, put your hand on the pole and lean closer to it," the set director said, "Position your chest close to the pole"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI moved closer to the pole, the cool metal sending a shiver down my spine as I gazed at the camera. The lights flashed and I held still./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good, now hook your leg around the pole," The director said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI cringed as I wrapped my leg around the pole. I didn't feel comfortable at all. I stared into the camera and tried my best to look serious. The heat was rising in my face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe director sighed, "Do it again, change your expression,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI readjusted my face and gazed into the camera once more. The director just shook his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"This isn't working, bring in the other model," He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAn assistant left to bring in this sexy male actor without a shirt who seemed to have just gotten out of a suit. Make-up artists rushed over to fix him up and give him some accessories. I frowned, not used to shooting with other people. On most of my jobs, I'm typically alone. The male model walked over to me and held his hand out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey, I'm Trenton," He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI gazed into his pale blue yes and instantly recognized him. He was a popular model for a clothing line popular with teenage girls. I had seen him on the covers of magazines and on the bags of clothing departments./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand and smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You look beautiful in that outfit by the way," He said with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI blushed and looked down at the ground, surprised by the sudden compliment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, let's start the shoot," the director called, "Trenton, put hour hand on her hip and tilt your head"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay, now scoot closer to him," he continued./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI leaned closer to him, our faces just inches apart. I could feel the heat rising up in my face but used the feeling to channel into my facial expression. Quickly, the cameras flashed and the camera lens blinked. The director nodded his head, but his face look displeased. I glanced in Byakuya's direction, trying to express my distress. He sent me a small comforting smile and shrugged his shoulders. It was rare enough to see a smile from him so I was comforted just a little bit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That was okay, but I need more passion, more just on the edge of rated R!" the director exclaimed, wringing his hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe assistants glanced at one another with a look of worry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, we'll have you lay against the pole here," he said, pushing me against the pole, "And have you hook your leg around her Trenton,"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI couldn't look down. Trenton's clothed leg was hooked around the pole and brushed my leg. My breathing became rapid gasps at the closeness. Trenton sent me an apologetic look but regained his composure. I could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. His hands were on the pole, but they were very close to my face. The pole was cold against my spine, and I struggled to stay still./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, look at the camera," the director said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI looked into the camera, holding my face still and serious. For the longest time, the camera team took photos. Finally, the head of choreography waved his hand and I escaped. I hurried over to where Byakuya was, allowing my face to heat up after holding back my embarrassment for so long./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you all right, your face is red," He said gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm okay, its just another shoot," I replied with a small smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You seem uncomfortable," He said, a flicker of concern in his eyes, my heart fluttering once again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'll be okay," I said, "I just need to brave it out"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanByakuya nodded, but his frown was more intense than usual. It made me smile that he seemed concerned; even though it was just for show I'm sure. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, we'll continue with the shoot," The director called./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If you're bothered, let me know so that I can talk to the director," Byakuya said, his hand gently squeezing my arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI nodded one last time. The set director led the both of us through the plan for the next three shots, each more and more risqu/spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"é/spanspan style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';". I sighed, but went along with it. The first shoot would me be Trenton lying on the ground, facing the camera with me standing over him. He'd be between my legs, which made me feel uncomfortable. I did me best to hide it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, get into position please." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTrenton laid down on the ground, his six-pack abs very prominent from above. I can feel the heat rising in my face for like the hundredth time today. Slowly, I step over him in my violet heels, making a V with my legs. I feel crazy awkward, standing over him in such a dominant position. The word dominant made my head want to burst with embarrassment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Great view," Trenton said with a teasing smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sh-shut up," I mumbled, "I'm already going to die with embarrassment."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe smirked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, look at the camera," the director said, "Serious now, serious"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI looked at the camera and left my lips open b just a couple centimeters, my hands on my hips. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's good, really good," the director said with a smile, "Alright next shoot"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThis shoot in particular had me on edge. What would happen was the camera would focus in on our faces and I would have my hands up and Trenton's arms would go around my upper body, one hand on my chin and the other on my chest. I prayed silently that the set assistants would take a long time to set up everything. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I feel uncomfortable about this shoot," Byakuya said to me after he pulled me aside./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's alright, this director's been good to us before so it would be rude to cancel the shoot now," I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But-," Byakuya protested, but I shook my head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe sighed, but didn't' say anything more. I smiled a confident smile to show that I wasn't the least bit bothered, which was a total lie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Excuse me miss, there's been a change in the shoot," A timid assistant said suddenly, gently tapping on my shoulder. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes?" I replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The director would like to speak with you," she said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanByakuya and I glanced at one another and gulped in unison./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ah, you're here," the director said amidst his conversation with Trenton. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You called?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, I've decided to make a quick change to the details of the shoot," He replied, "I've decided that a different pose would more attract the attention of our readers"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI didn't like where this was going./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So, I've decided to change the pose to having you and Trenton kissing," the director said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"WHAT!?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt wasn't me who cried out in protest, but rather Byakuya. He took the words right out of my mouth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"This is out of question!" Byakuya declared, "My client did not come here to be violated before a camera!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wh-wha-," The director stuttered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I will not allow this to go on any longer!" Byakuya cried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off the set forcibly. As we rushed by, the assistants and managers simply gazed at us with open jaws. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"B-byak-," I started to say./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not a word out of you," He said, anger and frustration in his typically calm voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI shut up and let myself be dragged away, secretly grateful that he rescued me back there. To be entirely honest, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. I wanted to save it for someone special, someone I Ioved. Byakuya threw me into the car and handed me my clothes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Change while I stand outside," He said, turning away and shutting his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI quickly scampered into the car, pulling off the green, purple, and yellow garment and pulling on my pants and shirt. My face was still hot from running form the shooting set three floors up to the car. Finally, I tapped on the window to let him know I was done. He came in on the driver's side and silently drove out of the parking lot. I sat there, still and unsure what to say. Byakuya had been my manager for almost five years, but I never felt like I could use the word "friend" to describe him. It was just manager and client, it always has been. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you for rescuing me back there," I said softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe didn't reply, just simply kept staring forward and driving. I looked up, and I think I saw small smile on his lips. He glanced in my direction and I looked away quickly, my face turning a bright red. I heard him chuckle under his breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Your face is red," He commented./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're so mean," I mumbled, burying my head in my knees./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"And what if I am, you still like me don't you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI looked down and fell silent. My heart beat loudly in my chest as I did my best to laugh, but I could feel disappointment sinking in. It made me a little sad that he'd joked about that. Right here, we're just inches away from another, yet we're so far apart. There's like a see through glass wall between us that will never be broken. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked suddenly, "Why are you crying?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI blinked in surprise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, I didn't realize I was crying," I said quickly, rubbing at my eyes, "There's just something in my eye that's all"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you sure, you can talk to me about it if you want," He said, his concern filling his gray eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI nodded and forced a smile. Quickly, I faced the other direction and stared out the window. The brightly lit city flew by as we drove and I tried to think about other things. After what seemed like forever, we made it to the hotel we were staying at for this shoot. The elevator ride was in silence all the way up. I stared intently at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI hurried to my hotel room, struggling to pull the key out from my purse. Before I could close the door behind myself, a hand holds the door open./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Byakuya, do you need something?" I asked timidly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You seem bothered today," He said, "If here's something wrong please tell me"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Alright, I will," I replied, "Good night"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good night miss," He said, with one last small smile. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI closed the door gently. With a sigh, I slid down to the ground and took a deep breath. Finally, I decided that a shower and clean clothes would make me feel better. Once I was out the shower, I lay down on the bed and stared up at the celling. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello?" I said into the phone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello miss, I'm the director from todays shoot," a voice said, "I wanted to apologize for today's mistake"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh," I said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, I'm so sorry for putting you in that uncomfortable situation," he continued, "Please forgive us for not thinking about your position"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh no, it's alright," I said quickly, "I'm sorry for leaving the shoot so abruptly"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Could I speak to your manager?" He asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Of course," I said, "Please hold for a minute while I get him"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI placed the phone down on the table and stepped into the hallway. Byakuya's door was unlocked. I stepped inside, calling his name. And then I stopped. Byakuya was only in his towel, just out of the shower. All I saw was his bare chest and his muscles. His eyes opened wide and I shrieked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm so sorry!" I squealed, standing behind the door and covering my eyes, "The director from today's shoot called to talk to you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'll be right there," He said, his voice calm and collected as usual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI practically ran to my room, my face burning up as my memory reeled. I. Just. Saw. Byakuya. Shirtless. He. Has. A. Freaking. Six. Pack. OH MY GOD./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanA knock came to the door and my heart jumped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm coming in," He said, his voice so painfully calm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You may," I replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe door slid open and he didn't even glance in my direction. He just walked straight towards the phone and spoke smoothly into it. I looked down, humiliated that I'd expect us to act friendly towards one another. Byakuya talks to the director on the phone with his calm voice that is smooth like a silk cloth. A small shiver goes down my spine. It wasn't fair. Why did I have to fall for him of all people? Only God knows./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay thank you again. Good night," He said into the phone before hanging up with a click./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe turned around to me and bowed his head slightly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good night Byakuya," I said as I followed him out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good night," He said curtly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Get some rest," I said kindly, trying my best to be friendly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you," He said, the corner of his mouth tugging at a smile, "You too"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI gently closed the door, sighing as I leaned my head against the wooden frame. His little mouth pulling into a half smile was so cute. I wanted so desperately to cup his cheek in my hand and kiss him. My heart was beating against my chest so loudly, my blood ringing in my ears. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSighing, I lay back down on my bed and tried to get some sleep. The ceiling above me seemed so far away. Everything seemed so far away. Byakuya seemed so far away, as if we were two stars that were separated by light years. You shut your eyes, hoping that sleep would come fast. But sadly, his perfect face filled the darkness. Those cool gray eyes, that tall slim figure, his smooth voice. I sighed. I hated this feeling sometimes, that painful tug in your throat that made you want to spill your feelings to him. It was going to be a long night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe next morning, you slowly awaken to the sound of someone tapping on your door. Groaning, you climb out of bed and push the long locks of hair out of your face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good morning," You mumble, not bothering to look up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good morning," that smooth voice said, "Aren't you going to get ready?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYou jump as you look up ad come face to face with Byakuya, his face slightly amused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, B-Byakuya!" You squeaked, "You surprised me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe chuckled under his breath," You should go get ready"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI nodded, hustling over to my suitcase to find something suitable to wear. I finally opted for a white blouse and denim shorts. The weather here was pretty warm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What do we have scheduled for toady?" I asked as I changed in the bathroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I was just thinking of going out and touring the city. There's nothing planned with today's photo shoot being canceled." He said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI dropped my hair comb in pure elation at the thought of getting to spend the whole day with Byakuya, just relaxing. My heart started fluttering I my chest and I started getting really excited. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you alright?" He asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I-I'm fine!" I said, embarrassed at how excited I was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI think I heard him chuckle under his breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI quickly brushed on some blush and just a bit of mascara to look okay, no need to go out with full on make-up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ok, I'm ready!" I said, "How do I look?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Suitable," He said, not even glancing up form his watch to see. My face fell, but I tried not to let it show./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So, where shall we go first?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Want to get something to eat?" He asked, glancing down at me with those brilliant eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI nodded my head with a smile on my face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe car ride wasn't completely silent, but our talk was just the usual. Our conversations have never been very deep. Taking a deep breath, I decided to try and get him to open up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So Byakuya," I started, "Do you have family that lives here in Japan?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, that mostly live near Okinawa," He replied, "My mother and father and sister-in-law live there"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You have a sister-in=law?" I asked in confusion, no sign of a ring on his left hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"My wife passed away three months before I became your manager, so I guess it just never came up," He said in a moderate tone, his yes staring straight ahead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know what to say," I whispered, sitting back and letting the knowledge sink in. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's been a long time since then," He sighed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSlowly, I felt my eyes watering. I realized then that I've been a very selfish girl. Here I was, just thinking about myself and not considering how Byakuya felt. I even had the nerve to think my situation unfair. His wife died. He must have been so sad and hurt. I'm so selfish. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why are you crying?" He asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"B-because I'm such a horrid girl," I sniffled, trying to wipe my tears away, "I've been so s-selfish"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't understand," He said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Here I a-am, thinking it so unfair that you don't love me back, yet you're suffering all alone when you lost your wife," I sobbed, and then realized the mistake I made. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI snapped my head up in shock, realizing the meaning of the words that just left my lips. I had just accidentally confessed my feelings to Byakuya. My heartbeat rose and sped forward and I wanted to cry even more. I never meant to tell him how I felt, let alone when he just told me his wife passed away. I wanted to hit myself, punishment for my stupidity. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI was scared to look at Byakuya's face, scared that he'd look disgusted. I didn't want to hear his answer, despite wishing that he might return my feelings. I just wanted to runaway right then. I couldn't take it anymore. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sorry," I said before I opened the car door, jumping out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanLuckily for me the car had stopped for the red light before I jumped out. I ran opposite the way the car was facing, desperately trying to wipe my face to hide my tears. I couldn't' run away forever. What should I say when we meet again? Act like nothing ever happened? That was impossible. Again, my selfish heart wanted to express my feelings for him freely. I loved him after all. Was it normal for girls who were in love to act like this? I felt so stupid. My phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I guessed it was Byakuya. I lifted the phone out from my pocket and swiped the ignore button. I just wanted to be alone right now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSuddenly, a strong hand tugged on my arm and whirled me around full of rage. I shrieked in fear, believing that a shady man had put his hands on me. My heart dropped even further when I turned to see that it was Byakuya, his face full of anger. I tried my hardest to pull away from him, scare to face him, but my efforts were futile against his strong grip. I could feel my tears starting to spill again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"And where do you think you're going?" He hissed, his brow furrowed with rage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI said nothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Answer me," He said, his hand tightly squeezing my arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let me go," I said, not meeting his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm getting angry," He said, his voice hiding undertones of rage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Then just me alone!" I screamed, my tears blurring my vision./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No!" He hissed, "Not after you just dump a confession on me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just pretend like it didn't happen!" I said, my heart aching at the thought of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanByakuya suddenly slammed me against the wall, staring deep into my eyes with his hand holding my wrist against the concrete. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I could never do that," He breathed, his eyes full of something I've never seen there before. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why not," I said," It's not like you would ever return my fe-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let me kiss you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMy jaw dropped faster than you could snap your fingers, my eyes opened wide. My heart began to race in my chest and I thought I was going insane./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanByakuya took a step forward, leaning down to get closer to me. His chiseled features gradually became fuzzier as I didn't know where I should look. His eyes stared at my trembling lips and I could hear his breathing. I could see his taught chest heaving up and down with each breath. I almost wanted to push him away, thinking of his wife. I felt so evil. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI dared to eye him for just a couple seconds, my hand timidly lying flat against his chest. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck so badly that it hurt. I wonder what his lips tasted like. I wonder how his hair felt tangled in my fingers. I wonder hot it felt like to be in his firm arms. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThere was a beautiful, precious silence as his lips brushed mine. All I could feel was the velvety smooth softness of his lips against mine. Slowly, I kissed him back, blood ringing in my ears. First he kissed my lips, gently pecking at my bottom lip and my top lip. He was gently, simply rubbing our lips together in the most beautiful way. He expressed all his unsaid feelings right then as his lips spoke volumes for him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI didn't realize how tightly I was clutching the front of his shirt, unconsciously deepening the kiss. Byakuya continued to give me light kisses. His lips tasted of mist and something sweet. I couldn't help, kissing him back deeper and deeper. Finally, he pulled away to look into my eyes. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb wiped away the remainder of my tears. I smiled up sweetly at him, never having experienced such pure bliss before. I desperately wanted to kiss him again, to entangle my fingers in his long black hair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm still praying that you truly meant you confession," He whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I could never lie to you," I replied, feeling his hands place themselves on my waist. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's good to hear," He said, gently nuzzling his nose into my hair, kissing my temple in the process./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I like you so much," I whispered, wrapping my trebling arms around his broad back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I like you too," He replied, playing with my hair as I buried my face into his chest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Is this really okay?" I asked him, concern flooding my nerves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyebrow raising./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I worry about your wife," I said honestly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I believe that she'd have wanted me to move on," He said with a confident smile," And you're a great motivator for that cause"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanY face flushed a bright pink as I buried my face in his chest once again, to happy to say anything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're cute when you do that," He chuckled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"Requests are opened and not only for the Sixth Divison! IF there is any bleach character you wish me to write a chapter for in the CharacterxReader format, just leave a review and I'll do my best! Please make sure to tell me which character, whether you want an AU type setting or within the Bleach story, and what rating you wish the chapter to be at! Thanks for reading and I love you guys! – /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Apple Symbols';"P.S. Also if you would like me to continue any of the one shots just let me know!/span/em /p 


End file.
